


fifteen, sixteen maybe

by evcative



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Clueless Ellie (The Last of Us), Comedy, Dina-centric (The Last of Us), Ellie Angst (The Last of Us), Ellie Needs a Hug (The Last of Us), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Good Significant Other Dina (The Last of Us), LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, POV Ellie (The Last of Us), POV Lesbian Character, Pregnant Dina (The Last of Us), Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evcative/pseuds/evcative
Summary: ellie and dina sit in a meadow and discuss why they’re not pursuing the gayest love story to ever behold jackson, wyoming.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie & Tommy (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 27





	fifteen, sixteen maybe

ellie stared up at the clouds, palms curled into the grass. she’d been fifteen, sixteen maybe—all she remembers is how blue the sky had been and the mildly allergic tingle on her strawberry-stained lips; she’d swiped some of the berries from jesse when he returned from patrol this morning. she ran her tongue over her teeth, her throat sour and dry. 

a shadow fell over her. she looked up to see a freckled girl holding two soda cans, a pained smile on her mouth. “can i sit?” dina asked. 

ellie grunted. “it’s a free country.”

the other girl plopped down beside her, setting the cans between them. she’d been close enough that their elbows brush; butterflies shot through ellie’s stomach with each movement dina made. ellie rolled onto her side to look at her best friend. 

dina did the same. “jesse broke up with me. again,” she said, shoulders slumped, “and i don’t know if we’re getting back together.” she sighed. “it was really bad.”

ellie reached out, brushing the flyaways from dina’s tear-streaked face. “i’m sorry,” she whispered, her rough front gone. she could never act aloof with dina, not for long. 

dina placed her hand on top of ellie’s, forcing it to remain on her cheek. “he told me he loved me,” she muttered, giving a strangled laugh. “but that’s absolute bullshit. we’ve only been dating for a few months. he barely knows me.”

it’s times like this where ellie felt helpless, trapped in between her friends—does she help jesse? or does she agree with dina, drive her to break up with him so that maybe they could be more than just two girls sitting in the middle of a meadow, talking about boy problems that might not matter a few years from now? she would have given anything to give into her selfishness, but she knew better.

dina was happy with jesse, and she deserved to stay that way. 

“we’ve been friends for a few weeks, and i love you,” ellie said after a moment, “so maybe it isn’t total bullshit.”

“that’s different though,” dina complained, “we’re not dating.”

ellie blinked; a snort came out a split second later. “ew,” she snickered, heart twisting, “no, i could never. you smell.” 

dina scoffed. “i’m smelly? that’s the one reason we’d never be able to go out?” she pushed ellie lightly. 

ellie jumped back and sat up. “yeah, exactly. you and your shitty hygiene is keeping us from the gayest love story of all time.” her heart skipped a beat when dina crawled towards her, bottom lip caught between her teeth. she tilted her head, and for a second, ellie thought dina was in love with her too. 

dina reached out. she grasped ellie’s chin between her pointer finger and thumb. she leaned closer, close enough that if someone shoved either forward, they’d be kissing. “too bad,” she teased, “but just so you know, your breath stinks. it’s like something died in your mouth.”

standing, ellie grabbed one of the sodas. she shook it hard, and then popped open the can with her thumb. she lets the acidic drink splash out of the can and in dina’s direction. “hey, it’s easier to breathe around you now!” she crows. 

“you little bitch.” dina’s mouth fell open. she grabbed the remaining drink. “i’m going to fucking kill you!”

it’s then ellie took off running, laughter pouring from her lips. she ran until her lungs burned, and yes, eventually dina caught her, but she was fine with it—even if it meant she went home sticky and drenched.

and maybe they weren’t ever going to be anything other than this, but she wouldn’t have traded their friendship for anything.


End file.
